Xiao Budian
Description * Male Human Cultivator * Lin Feng's first official direct disciple. * He originates from the Royal Clan of the Qin Dynasty but due to various circumstances his parents drop him off at Stone Village. * a natural-born Foundation Establishment rank * Shi Tianhao (Xiao Budian) **Age: 3 years 07 months **Current Level: Qi Disciple Level 2 **Potential Attributes: **Body Root: 10, Comprehension: 8, Will: 8, Blessings: 8. **Note: A very strong body, far superior to regular Qi Disciple level 2 truth cultivators. **Recommended Teaching Plan: Recommended to practice thunder class dao techniques, in terms of abilities he can train in both spells and martial arts. * from Perfect World History Xiao Budian had a natural born dao root it was not exhibited at the first moment. But when his parents discovered it, it was just when his grandfather had gone missing in a dangerous place. Xiao Budian’s parents were anxious to look for and save his grandfather so they were forced to place Xiao Budian who was not even half-a-year old in a different family. This family also had a little prodigy, his name was Shi Tianyi and he was a few years older than Xiao Budian. He was born with two pupils in each eye and saw through Xiao Budian possessing a sovereign dao root. In the end Shi Tianyi’s mother plotted against Xiao Budian, finding a person to use a spell and robbing Xiao Budian’s sovereign dao root, transplanting it onto her son Shi Tianyi. When Xiao Budian’s parents returned everything was already too late. The sovereign dao root had already completely fused with Shi Tianyi, to take it back they would need to kill Shi Tianyi. This is something that the imperial family the Shi family could not accept. As a result Xiao Budian’s parents created a big uproar, fighting their way out of Great Qin’s imperial capital. In the end to save Xiao Budian who was dying they were forced to go to a dangerous place to look for medicine. When the old elder was young he once adventured in the outer world and learned some basic dao techniques. He also befriended Xiao Budian’s father. Even though today the level between the two people is already the difference between the sky and the earth, their friendship still exists. Thus Xiao Budian was temporarily placed at the old elder’s house. Only they haven’t heard a word from Xiao Budian’s parents for 3 years since they went out to look for medicine. Techniques * Cloud Dragon Disappearance * Nine Heavens Thunder Technique * Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues ** Infinite Thunderstorm ** Martial Way: Heaven Shaking Thunderstorm-Thunderstorm Avatar ** Fleece of the Grand Sage ** Xuanhuang Four-Word Mantra *** yu(uni)-4 cardinal direction *** zhou(verse)-time *** hong(vast) ** Great Chaos Furnace *** Taotie *** HunDun *** QionQi *** TaoWu * Holy Light of Creation ** Origin Holy Light ** Final Holy Light Items * Thundershock Staff * Tiger Soul Golden Plate * Green Bronze Ding of Emptiness * Yellow Heaven Hammer * Aurora Polar Mirror * Kun Peng Pavilion Cultivation Shi Tianhao's cultivation revolves mostly around the path of wind and lightning and mastering the Martial Way due to his unbelievably strong physical body. It has been stated numerous times in the story that facing Shi Tianhao is like facing a ferocious Immemorial Beast. Due to his strong foundations many have desired to abduct of kill him in his young years. Cultivation specialties * Natural Supreme Tao Foundations from youth->stolen by his cousin Shi Tianyi * Qi-condensation using the Nine Heavens Thunder Technique * Foundation Establishment ** normal aura sea ** erected 9 foundation altars that took the pattern of the seeds located within Blessed Nine-Petalled Lotus ** supreme supreme crucible * 9 holed aurous core that breathes in mana and spits out impurities * Nascent soul with both Final and Origin Holy Light of Creation revolving around him Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Shi family Category:Yu family Category:Great Qin Dynasty